


【Mystic Messenger】有一个爱撒娇的兄弟姐妹是什么感觉

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	【Mystic Messenger】有一个爱撒娇的兄弟姐妹是什么感觉

【Mystic Messenger】有一个爱撒娇的兄弟姐妹是什么感觉  
#说在前面#  
老规矩Ray线GE后Saeran和被暴打一顿抓回来（？）的Seven以及MC愉快的日常生活  
尝试了一下Quora  
MC x Saeran  
lo主又试着烤了Choi家兄弟甜饼

Ready？  
Let's party！

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
有一个爱撒娇的兄弟姐妹是什么感觉

匿名  
虽然不知道为什么会被邀请回答这个问题，不过谢邀。  
被那家伙看到的话他会得意很久很烦，所以匿了。

我和上面提到的那家伙是双胞胎兄弟，直到15岁都一起生活，后来因为一些变故两个人分开了几年，现在又重新一起生活了。  
那家伙是哥哥，小时候他比我聪明，比我强壮，从小他就比我更受母亲偏爱。那段时间因为家里一些问题，加上我身体不好母亲不让我出门，家里很多事情都是他出门处理。所以虽然不愿意承认，但是我小时候是十分依赖他的，因为和他在一起我才能熬过童年那段最难过的时光。

后面发生了很多事情，我和他因为工作关系敌对过一阵子，现在已经解开误解重新一起生活了。

回到问题，虽然我知道我们分开了一段时间多少会有点儿隔阂，但是没想到他彻底变成了，怎么说，用我女朋友的形容，“【那家伙名字】就像撒娇打滚求你跟他一起玩的大苏牧一样。”  
我看书/鼓捣相机/甚至工作的时候，他都会不知道从哪里突然粘过来要我陪他玩儿新出的游戏/吃零食/恶作剧/给他做点心……要是我不搭理他，他就会躺到我腿上撒泼打滚，或者挂在我身上蹭来蹭去，直到我答应他的要求。我只能庆幸幸好我女朋友霸气，他不敢在我和女朋友亲热的时候过来打扰，不然在我黑了他的电脑删光他游戏账号里的所有装备之前，我女朋友就会先一步揪着他背默O荣O耻和“打扰别人恋爱被驴踢”……  
顺便一说，我女朋友超帅气的！当年那家伙死活不愿意回来和我们一起生活，也是我女朋友对他进行了深刻的思想教育帮我把他带回来的。场面过于 可笑 美丽不再描述。

也许是小时候他在我心里高大可靠的哥哥形象太深刻，现在看他经常和【那家伙名字】5-year-old一样冲我撒娇，总有点儿不适应的感觉。毕竟小时候这是我每天干得事儿，现在长大后反而是我成了哥哥似的（笑），不知道当年他看着我是不是和我现在看着他的感受一样。  
不过很开心，感觉又多了解他了一点儿，有一种“原来他也不是那么厉害”的感觉。  
然后刚才女朋友路过看到，笑话我其实和那家伙一样到现在也还是5-year-old。我觉得我明明现在比他可靠多了啊？

那家伙是我血脉相连的兄弟，也是这个世界上我最重要的人之一。  
所以即使他爱撒娇爱恶作剧爱吃垃圾食品了点儿，我还是勉为其难把他收下吧。

70.7k Views

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Saeran~Saeranran！”Saeyoung又不出声响地突然从Saeran身后冒出，挂在了自家弟弟的身上。  
正在工作台前制作植物标本的Saeran被Saeyoung突如其来的袭击，吓得一个手抖，手上的胶水瓶被挤压得喷出一大团滴落在植物茎叶和自己的手指上，心疼得Saeran赶紧手忙脚乱拿纸巾擦拭。  
“你干嘛。”Saeran不开心地看着身边漂浮着小花笑得贼兮兮的Saeyoung，脸上表情写满了“你要是没正经事我就生气了”。  
Saeyoung一边笑着一边拿着自己的手机在弟弟面前晃荡，手机屏幕上显示的页面赫然是前几天Saeran匿名在Quora上回答的问题。  
“Saeran原来你这么爱我呀~”Saeyoung打开双臂示意Saeran，“是不是想和哥哥撒娇啊？来吧少年，不要顾及地投入God 7的怀抱吧！”  
“你走！”Saeran红着耳朵投掷了手里的废纸团。  
“来嘛~别害羞呀~”(*口w口）Saeyoung一步步逼近Saeran。  
“笨蛋Saeyoung你别过来！”  
“Saeran你跑啊，你跑不出God 7的五指山的！”

你在客厅里听着他们两兄弟追跑打闹的动静，喊了一嗓子让他们小心别摔跤今天你刚擦过地，继续专注在电脑上打字。  
有一个超可爱的男朋友是什么感觉？

回答：被可爱死了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
沉迷MM和烤甜饼，lo主的论文已经一周没什么像样儿进度了lo主要被  
导师打死了。  
反正也是一死，lo主选择被Choi家兄弟可爱死（躺尸


End file.
